


Beginning Again

by Mwatson43



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Marauders, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwatson43/pseuds/Mwatson43
Summary: The war was won, but too many were lost in Hermione Granger's eyes. She had to do something, anything. Taking a potion to make her younger again and a hidden time turner take her back to 1971 where she meets the young Marauders. Hermione is on a mission to change the future no matter the cost.





	1. The End of the New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everyone this is the first thing I've written that has been shown to anyone but myself. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry there was no beta.

2 May 1998

To Hermione Granger the Second Wizarding War was over.

As she looked around The Great Hall, all she could see was the fallen under the white sheets Madam Pomfrey had conjured. Hermione wondered who had collected Snape from the shrieking shack, moments from death. Months before she had been lucky enough to collect a drop of Nagini’s venom to create the serum to protect against the viper. Voldemort thought he was being clever when the snake attacked them over the Christmas holiday, but she wasn’t called the smartest witch of their age for no reason. She had used it as an opportunity. While Harry and Ron ran away with the memories, Hermione had stayed behind to keep the potions master breathing.

There was something that needed to be done and she knew it. The Weasley’s were mourning over the loss of the twins in the far corner of the hall. She couldn’t let herself feel the loss of them. Not yet. Months on the run with Harry and Ron had her listening to their voices every night on the Wizarding Wireless. When the time came to it she would mourn for the two pranksters more than anyone else. They were the only people who could get her out of her shell when she needed it, whether she knew it or not.

A witch with a pig nose, whose belly was near to term laid next to the werewolf on the other side of the hall. Everyone was giving them a wide berth, but Hermione needed to say goodbye to her favorite professor and his wife. She walked to where their bodies were, it seems that no one thought to close their eyes. All she could see were emotionless orbs. There was no more kindness here. There would be no new family with them in the next month as expected. There would be no more hot chocolate at midnight in Grimmauld Place.

Another body caught her attention, and while Hermione thought to herself, ‘Oh, how I loathed the Brown girl, but I didn’t wish death on anyone. Not this type of death anyways.’ Lavender hadn’t been lucky enough to see the green light for her death. No, some death eater had pulled her away and used a muggle knife to butcher her. There was no way that she would let them get away with this. Not even death could stop her from getting her revenge.

There was too much sadness in this place. She could feel it in my chest. It was pressing in on her, making it hard to breathe. She couldn’t handle it. I need to get away from all this blackness, Hermione’s heart began racing. How was she going to make it out of this alive? There was no one left.

Harry, it seems, had proposed the moment the Dark Lord had fallen. Ginny was cradling her left hand waiting to show her mother the good news. It would have been good news if the twins were here to see them. This didn’t feel like the right time anymore. Why start that journey now? Why begin their next step here, at this moment?

McGonagall was calling attention to herself at the head table as Hermione snuck into a passageway to give those mourning more time with their fallen loved ones. ‘I must do something. There are so many people are supposed to be alive today that didn’t make it. What am I to do? Lord Voldemort had fallen, but at what cost? All I need is more time,’ Hermione thought.

Hermione let her feet take her where she needed to go, eventually coming to a stop. She was looking out a window. Below her, she could see the forest trying to right itself. There was death on its soil. Nothing outside was moving. Almost as if even the smallest bug were to breathe the wrong way it would break beneath the weight.

The way here didn’t feel familiar, but the view did. Hermione was in the West tower. Flitwick’s office to be precise, on the seventh floor. If she tucked her head outside, she’d be the thirteenth window from the right. All she needed was _more_ time. More time. If all went well, she could save more than one innocent life today.

“I have to find my beaded bag,” she muttered to herself. Years ago, she had no idea why she had given back an exact copy of the time turner instead of the actual device, but now that was coming in handy. I must leave a note for the others, so they know not to come looking for me. Who knows if they’ll even remember me? Hermione pulls out a roll of parchment and a quill.

_ Dear Harry and Ron,_

_ I thank you for letting me help you save the world. But it is all too much for me. I am leaving today, and I don’t know if I will ever be back. I wish you both the best in life. Harry congratulations on your life with Ginny. And Ron you can handle whatever the future throws at you. Please don’t come looking for me. This is what I want. I want to just disappear. I don’t need all the fame and glory. Just let me fade away please._

_ I love you both, _

_ Hermione._

She needed more parchment

_ Horcruxes _

_ 1\. Tom Riddles Diary. Given to Ginny. Malfoy possession? _

_ 2\. Marvolo Gaunt’s Ring. Dumbledore destroys _

_ 3\. Salazar Slytherin’s Locket. Hidden in the cave. Must find before R.A.B. _

_ 4\. Helga Hufflepuff’s cup. Stole from Gringotts in the Black Vault_

_ 5\. Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem. In the Room of Requirment _

_ 6\. Harry _

_ 7\. Nagini Prevent Harry from becoming a Horcruxe, Keep the Basilisk Fang with you. It can destroy them. _

One last thing from her beaded bag, a de-aging potion. She needed to look like a first-year again. If this plan was going to work, she needed to be eleven. Popping the stopper, Hermione measured out the correct dosage and swallowed the pale-yellow potion. A bright light surrounded her and when it faded, she was several centimeters shorter.

Hermione Granger was going back to 1971. She laid the necklace of the time turner around her shoulders. Huffing to herself, she started to turn the dials back. Flipping the sand around and around. ‘I’m ready. I can do this. I am going to make this better.’ Deep breath in, and she lets the sands fly.

It takes longer than normal to land where she was originally standing. Which makes sense. She didn’t go back mere hours. She went back decades. She was still standing in the Charm Professor’s office, yet Flitwick wasn’t there at all. There in front of her stood a young James Potter.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has sent herself back to 1971.

31 August 1971

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter dropped their son, James, off at the front gates of Hogwarts a day early in order to begin their fall travels. After graduating from this very same school Fleamont had created Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion and just this past month had made a great update to the base of the said potion. They were to travel over to France to speak about it at a potions conference the very next day.

Lucky for them Filius Flitwick was a close family friend and offered to watch over James the day before the term was to start. James would be missing his first train ride into school, but he did get an extra day to explore before the other students were to arrive. And James did just that.

The castle seemed huge and daunting as the small boy walked around, but the grounds were beautiful, and he loved the quidditch pitch. ‘Too bad first years can’t bring their own brooms,’ he thought to himself, ‘Mother and Father bought me a new one just a few months ago, the shop owner even warned them while they were buying it that I wouldn’t be able to bring it to school.’

As the sun was beginning to set, James made his way to Professor Flitwick’s office. His stomach rumbled. All James had to do was make to the professor's living area. Dinner would be provided once he got there.

“Now what was the password to get into his quarters?” speaking out loud to himself, he wandered in circles around the office, trying to rack his brain for the simple word he had been given just a few hours ago. ‘Maybe looking out the window will help,’ James about faces, to turn towards the window, and a young girl is there. James freezes, he didn’t hear her come in. It was the day before term, he was supposed to be the only student in the castle at this time.

“Dumbledore,” the girl wheezes. James is confused, taking in her too-big clothes, and her dirty, messy hair. This girl looks like she had a rough time. “Dumbledore, please?”

“I’m not Dumbledore,” James stated.

“I’m looking for Professor Dumbledore, will you please take me to him?”

James pulls out the map that was given to him, “Ummm, I think the Headmaster’s office is located here, I guess that’s where he’ll be? I mean he might not even be in the school right now. I could get Flitwick, maybe you could talk to him? Are you okay? You look like you’ve been to hell and back. Are you a first-year? What are you doing here early? I mean my parent had to- “but she was gone.

Hermione Granger did not think that there would be a student in the school. Most professors would be here in the morning for the official start of the term, and she didn’t need a bloody map. She had the Marauder’s map in her beaded bag, she knew this school better than anyone, well maybe not better than the Marauders themselves, but they weren’t there yet. They were all about to be first years.

Headmaster Dumbledore was walking in the hallway leading up to his office, “Excuse me, sir, may I have a word?” the Headmaster turn, quite slowly, to the young again Hermione.

“Why of course, my dear, we have been waiting for you.” Perplexed Hermione watched as Dumbledore spoke his password and the eagle began to turn. “Follow me,” and she did.

Inside Dumbledore’s office sat a very young Alastor Moody, and a witch she didn’t recognize. “Here we are, this is Alastor Moody, he is a close friend of mine, and this, this is Cassandra Trelawney, she saw you coming.” The Moody in front of me had both of his legs, and eyes, even his entire nose was there. He was a very handsome man, didn’t look nearly as angry. “Take a seat, young one. Tell us your story, and don’t leave out the good parts,” Dumbledore gestured.

“I’m not sure where to begin, I wasn’t sure how this would all work out.”

“Well, let's begin with your name, shall we, and then go from there,” Moody grunted.

“My name is Hermione Granger and I just traveled here from the year 1998,” and she told them. She told them everything. About Harry Potter, and Voldemort, and how the light wins, and how she lost everything. Hermione was in tears by the end of it. Cassandra nodded along the whole time, making her assume that she had seen all of this and that Hermione’s facts were lining up with the visions the seer had seen.

“Well, my dear, do you have a plan?” Dumbledore words were soft over her ears.

She snorted, an awful sound that she hadn’t made in many years, one you make just when you’re about to talk back to your parents. “Of course, I have a plan. I mean, I have so semblance of a plan. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?” Dumbledore’s eyes widened ever so slightly, but Mad-Eye tilted his head. “A Horcrux is an object that can hold a soul after” she paused “only after committing a crime most foul, by killing another.”

Moody swiveled towards Dumbledore as if to ask if she was telling the truth, the headmaster inclined his head to the positive. The Auror tutted, “And how would you know anything about that? You don’t seem a day older than one of these first years.”

Hermione pulled the potion bottle out of her pocket, “I was supposed to turn nineteen in September, this potion aged me back, I hope to enroll here once again and join The Order. I’ll take the normal classes required of me, but no extras. I will blend in so well that when Voldemort comes back around, Harry Potter will not be the chosen one. That the boy I ran into today will continue to fall in love with Lily Evans and their son will know them as he grows up.”

“Very well then, what shall we do with you that shall be born in the future?” Moody asks.

“I’ve thought of that, if we could have someone cofound the Grangers that live here in Britain, into wanting to move to Australia that would give them a good life, they will be safe there, and that’s where they always wanted to be.” Hermione pulled her bag up in front of her, pulling out a folder, “This should be all of their information, where they live, where they work, anything you might need to convince them or find them is here.”

“What are we supposed to do with you then? You’ll have no guardians.” Moody again.

“Why do I need guardians? This morning I saw my best friend kill one of the most dangerous men in wizarding history, I’ve been on the run for months keeping myself and my best friends alive. There is no need for an adult to watch over me. I shouldn’t have the trace on me anymore I am a legal adult.”

“I do understand that you see yourself as an adult, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt having a backstory to as why we’ve not seen you around the wizarding world before, or even how you’ll know Hogwarts so well?” Dumbledore calmly interjected.

“And if so what or who do you have in mind for that back story?” she spat back.

A small voice from the corner pitched in, Cassandra, “Well the Potter boy already saw you in Flitwick’s office, why not him? He can be your great-great-uncle or something. Your family is from” a pause, “France, you speak French I believe, we can say that your parents passed away, that’ll work you’ll still be grieving and there was no other family, Flitwick is the only one left.”

“Oui, je parle français, Flitwick will work the best, but only if he agrees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2, I'm sorry this took sooooo long to post. I have no idea when the next one will be coming but I'm in the process of Chapter 3.  
Oui, je parle français-Yes, I do speak French

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me if I messed anything up. I'd love the help.


End file.
